Snow White and the 5 Dwarfs
by starsnstripies
Summary: Uhura is poisoned by a jealous queen with an apple and the men on the Enterprise have tried everything. Will true love's kiss wake her? Inspired by the new release of Snow White on DVD.


**Inspired by the new release of Snow White Diamond Edition on BluRay/Dvd coming out in October. My work is really pushing preorders and it's Snow White crazy on top of Halloween stuff. So while I was vacuuming the store this morning this little story popped into my mind. Hope you all like it!!**

Nyota Uhura lay motionless on a bio bed, her breathing so slow her chest hardly rose to take a breath. It had been 5 days since they left the planet Yensid after a failed attempt at trying to get the Queen of the colony to join the Federation and Uhura hadn't woke since. No hypo or shock would wake her and Doc McCoy was baffled as to how and why this was happening.

Throughout the week the men of the bridge came to visit; Chekov, Sulu, Jim, Scotty and Bones who was always by her side, constantly checking her vitals and any sign of movement. The only person absent had been Spock who was off on New Vulcan for a few days by his father's request. No one contacted him.

Now it was off duty for the crew, the graveyard shift had begun and the Sickbay was empty except for Uhura and the 5 men who circled her bed.

"Any change?''

"No."

"How did this even happen?"

"I have no idea. I've ran every test I could think of. There is something foreign in her blood, probably from that damn planet but I wouldn't even be able to try to identify it without a sample."

"Maybe she ate something?"

"Well the Queen did invite us for dinner but everyone ate the same thing. All of us should be affected."

"Jim, are you sure? Did she eat anything else other than what you, Sulu and Chekov had?"

"Well now that you mention it Doctor I saw the Queen give Uhura an apple."

"An apple? Damn it, that's probably what caused this. Some foreign fruit on a strange planet…."

The mention of an apple peaked Chekov's ears. The signs were all there, poisoned apple, body still as death, nothing able to wake her, and the Queen was acting funny the whole time, she looked jealous……

"Snow Vhite," he whispered, reaching out to touch Uhura's hand.

"What was that lad?"

"Snow Vhite and ze seven dwarfs."

"That old story? What does that have to do with this?"

"Vell it's wery similar to dis ya? Poisoned apple, deep sleep, jealous qween…"

"An' how do you know tha' Queen was jealous of our princess?"

"There vere mirrors everyvhere. She kept touching her hair and clothes and she kept looking at Uhura like she hated her."

"Well those are the signs of a jealous woman."

"Chekov, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

The bashful ensign blushed and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"It vorked in ze story. Vhy not here?"

"Because that was a story. A damn fairy tale for kids. This is real life," the now grumpy doctor said, looking completely exasperated at the topic.

"What are you talking about?" the dopey pilot asked, very confused

"He's saying we take turns kissing our lovely princess until she is awoken by true love's kiss," the very very happy Captain said, practically bouncing on his toes.

"Jim knock it off, we aren't kissing her."

"But Boonneess you said yourself nothing else has worked. Maybe close contact, a different kind of shock will wake her. If it doesn't work then we can definitively say that we've tried everything."

"The Captain's right Doc. If our fair maiden awakes then good on us, if no' then we go back to the…..draaawin' board," the sleepy Scotsman said, yawning as he spoke.

"No.. no.._achooo_. No one has to know we did it if it doesn't work. It's just a kiss," the sneezy pilot said, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.

McCoy still wasn't sure. He scratched his neck going over every possibility, anything else that might wake her. But Jim had a point, invading personal space at that degree and an unsuspected kiss might shock her enough to wake her.

"Come on Bones. You know you've thought about kissing her," Jim said, giving McCoy a smirk, knowing exactly what his friend's answer was.

"Damn it. Fine okay. One kiss a piece. No tongue."

"Hey why do you look at me when you say that."

"Can it Jim. Let's just do this. Who's first?"

"Me! Me! I wanna kiss the fairest one in all the universe," Scotty said snapping awake and jumping off of his chair to stand over the sleeping Uhura.

"Scotty you know she can't hear you call her all of that right?"

"Ah bugger off. You don' know, maybe she can. Now excuse me gents, I've got a princess to kiss."

Scotty leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Nyota's. He could still smell the shampoo in her hair and raised a hand to hold her cheek.

The men held their breath as Scotty pulled away, sighing when Uhura remained unfazed by Scotty's kiss.

"Ah well. Was worth a try. Who's next?"

Sulu hesitantly stepped forward and placed a short yet firm kiss to Uhura's. But again, nothing happened.

Next was Chekov, after two nervous failed attempts he softly kissed Uhura, trying to be as gentle as possible. But again, nothing happened.

"Alright Jim you're up and please try to contain yourself."

The Captain grinned at Bones before stepping over to the woman he had dreamt about, teased, flirted and tried to win over for the last 4 years. His kiss was soft at first but grew passionate. Well, as passionate as you could get when the other person was asleep. He pulled away, hope and happiness glittering in his eyes at finally being able to give Uhura the kiss he'd been holding in since that night at the bar back in Iowa. But still she remained motionless.

Slightly disappointed, he stepped away from the bed and sighed.

"Well your turn Bones. Hope it works," Jim said, giving Bones a slap on the back as the doctor stepped up for his try.

McCoy leaned in close to Nyota's face, raking his eyes over her features for any sign of movement. Sighing at seeing none, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face with his thumb and gently took her face in his hands. His kiss was different from the others. It wasn't full of selfish undertones, getting to kiss the beauty of the Enterprise or just merely trying everything possible to wake her up. His was full of sorrow, trying to pour into the kiss how sorry he was that he couldn't wake her, how desperate he wanted her to wake up so he could see her smile again, see her chastise Jim and put him in his place, hear her laugh and see the laughter shine in her eyes. The Enterprise was an empty place without her and the Bridge was even worse. It was like a part of their family was gone.

He pulled away, actually hoping that the fairy tale kiss could be true, that she would wake up and be fine. But much to everyone's disappointment she didn't wake.

"Vell, at least ve tried."

Everyone nodded and stayed silent. They had truly hoped it would work but as they left Sickbay they knew things like that only happened in fairy tales.

It was late when Spock returned to the Enterprise. The message he had received from Doctor McCoy had troubled him greatly. Nyota had been poisoned and unresponsive for now a week. Such an announcement was unsettling and he made his leave from New Vulcan 2 days early, wanting to be at Nyota's bedside incase she awoke. But despite the doctor's best attempts and assuring that everything possible had been done she still lay in a deep deep sleep.

So there Spock sat, a chair next to Nyota's bed, his hand on top of hers. From the faces of his crew members he could tell Nyota's current state was waning on all of them. The forced smiles and less than lively attitudes, the whole bridge crew seemed to be in a state of depression.

Not being able to resist any longer, Spock took a quick glance to see if anyone was watching and placed a warm kiss against his beloved's, needing to feel her lips on his once more.

The grumpy doctor, followed by the happy Captain, the bashful ensign, the sleepy Scot, and the dopey yet sometimes sneezy pilot strolled into the Sickbay again to see how their princess was doing. But they all stopped in their tracks when they saw Spock kissing her. They were even more surprised when they saw him pull away and Uhura's eyes flutter open, a large grin spreading across her face at the sight of Spock. Stunned, Scotty pulled the men away from the door and headed them towards the mess hall.

"Well I guess fairy tales do come true," Bones said with a relieved smile.

Meanwhile, as the men celebrated the awakening of their princess, she was grinning up at the face of her prince, who in turn gave a small smile of his own.

And they lived happily ever after……

The End


End file.
